


You put the devil in me

by Crooked_pictures



Series: Heavenly virtues [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Bondage, Closet Sex, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Derogatory Language, Dry Humping, Grinding, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Uniform Kink, Verbal Humiliation, have safe sex kids, pillow humping, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_pictures/pseuds/Crooked_pictures
Summary: My bad, bad Angel put the Devil in meYou put the Devil in me...——————-Smut oneshot requests featuring Ludwig/trans!Feliciano.Feel free to leave a request in the comments. rules for requests will be in the end notes.Requests can also be sent to my tumblr @Crooked-pictures-archiveI hope you enjoy!UPDATE: read ch 8





	1. Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Dom/sub, light bondage, uniform kink, leather kink, whipping, grinding, praise kink, oral sex, orgasm denial 
> 
> ———————
> 
> This was not requested by anyone, just pure self indulgent smut. Decided to post it here to give you a taste of my writing style.

Feliciano’s knees chafe against the floor as he desperately mouthes the bulge in Ludwig’s trousers.

Strong fingers carde through strands of amber hair. Feliciano looks beautiful like this. On his knees, naked, ass and thighs red from the riding crop, hands tied behind his back, and begging to suck Ludwig’s cock. 

Ludwig leans back in his chair and smirks as Feliciano lets out a pleading whine.

“Fucking slut, on your knees and begging to lick another mans cock. You want it? Use your words, whore.”

Feliciano looks up at Ludwig, panting. A large wet stain covers the front of his trousers from Feliciano’s spit. He lets his eyes roam Ludwig’s clothed body, god, the military uniform looks _so good_ on him. Arousal shivers down his spine as leather-covered hands tighten around the riding crop.

The crop swishes through the air and lands on Feliciano’s blushing ass. He jerks and yelps, cunt throbbing in delight as the pain melts into tingling pleasure. 

“Lazy bitch, I told you to _use your words so use them. “_

“Ah! I’m sorry Sir! Please Sir! Please, let me suck you, let me suck your cock. Please Sir, let me make you feel good.”

Ludwig huffs, “That’s better.” and drags the crop over Feliciano’s quivering thighs and in between his legs. Feliciano whines when the tip of the crop comes into contact with his dripping cunt and rubs across his swollen clit. 

Ludwig brings the crop out from under Feliciano and sees that it’s shiny with his juices.

“You made it dirty.” 

“I-I’m sorry Sir, I couldn’t help it.”

“Why.”

Feliciano shudders. 

“Ahh, you...you touched my.....my cunt with it and.... I’m wet, Sir.”

“Oh?” He says. Tone mocking. “How come?”

“I...I’m aroused, Sir.”

“And what have we done to make you aroused? I haven’t even touched you.”

“You..oh Sir, y-you hit me, you hit me with the crop and-“

“I punished you,” Ludwig interrupts ”and that made you aroused?”

“Yes Sir.”

Suddenly, there’s a steel hand in his hair, pulling Feliciano’s head up.

“And what does that make you?”

The hand in his hair tightens and pulls until Feliciano yelps. 

“It makes me a horny bitch!”

 _”What_ makes you a horny bitch?”

“Getting wet when Sir punishes me makes me a horny bitch!”

Ludwig purrs. “Good boy.”

Finally, Ludwig loosens his hold on Feliciano’s hair and his hands go to unzip his fly.

“If you’re going to be a bitch then at least be a useful one.”

Feliciano’s mouth waters as Ludwig pulls his cock out, but he knows better than to be greedy. He looks up at Ludwig with desperate eyes, asking for permission.

“You look like a puppy waiting for a treat, go on then, Schlampe.”

Feliciano moans in delight as he leans forward. He lovingly kisses up the shaft until he reaches the leaking tip. He licks away the precome dribbling from the slit before lavishing it all with wet, messy strokes of his tongue, savoring his treat.

All of a sudden, the tip is being shoved into his mouth and Ludwig is growling.

“Get on with it, fucking lazy whore.”

Feliciano gladly complies, relaxing his jaw so that Ludwig can slide in deeper. He closes his eyes in bliss as Ludwig’s hand returns to his hair. He starts moving his tongue along the shaft and Ludwig moans, slowly drawing his head back only to shove it back onto his cock. 

Feliciano whines and shifts as Ludwig uses his mouth. His cunt is drooling, he can feel how wet he is as it drips down his thigh, and his clit hard and throbbing. He humps against the air and moans, high and desperate.

Ludwig sees this and pulls his cock out of Feliciano’s mouth, letting him catch his breath. He runs a hands along Feliciano’s chin, collecting some of the drool that covers it before slowly caressing Feliciano’s body.

His breath hitches as Ludwig pinches his nipples with wet fingers. They’re tugged on for a moment longer before that hand feels in between Feliciano’s legs, gently rubbing Feliciano’s clit, making Feliciano buck and mewl.

“Aww poor boy,” he coos, “your clit is so hard, I can feel it pulsing. You want me to make you feel good, don’t you?”

Feliciano nods enthusiastically.

“You know how to ask for things.”

“Yes Sir, pleases Sir, please make me feel good Sir, please please, oh, oohhh my god.”

The rest of Feliciano’s sentence dissolves into shrieks of pleasure as Ludwig starts to roughly rub his clit in fast, circular motions.

Ludwig leans further out of his chair to get a better angle of Feliciano’s clit. His ears are graced with the sound of melodic sighs and mewls of pleasure as he moves his hand faster. 

Feliciano’s hips move on their own against Ludwig’s fingers. He’s close, he’s so close and _oh yes, right there, right there!_

And then Ludwig takes his hand away.

He can’t help but smirk as Feliciano groans and sobs.

“Hush now, you said it yourself, or have you already forgotten? You’re a horny bitch, look, you’re even howling and drooling like one. So,” 

He presses his leather boot against Feliciano’s dripping cunt, enjoying his strangled gasp of surprise and pleasure that follows.

“if you insist on acting like a dog then rut like one.”

Feliciano bucks his hips, the contrast between the smooth leather and the roughness of the laces making him whine. Soon, he’s humping the boot with wanton abandon, his wetness making the leather shiny and slick.

Ludwig presses his cock back to Feliciano’s lips and groans as it’s engulfed without hesitation. They quickly build up a rhythm, Ludwig thrusting into that welcoming mouth and Feliciano rutting against the boot.

“Ngh, looks like you’re good for something after all, dreckige Hure, _Scheiße_ ,” he falters, nearing the edge, “Don’t you dare cum before me, you’ll wait until I say you can.”

Feliciano whimpers at the command, desperately grinding his clit against the smooth leather, unable to slow down. He hollows his cheeks to make it tighter for Ludwig, coaxing him to orgasm.

Ludwig grits his teeth and buries his cock down Feliciano’s throat as he cums.

“Aahh, fuck. Swallow it, good boy.”

Feliciano purred happily as he tastes Ludwig on his tongue, suckling until Ludwig pulls out. 

“Mhhm, what a talented little whore I have.”

Feliciano keens as the praise goes straight to his clit.

“P-please Sir.”

“Please what?”

“Please Sir, let me cum Sir.” He begs, voice feathery with arousal.

“I suppose you’ve earned it, also gut, cum.”

Feliciano howls as he cums all over Ludwig’s boot, eyes rolling back and drooling as he arches his back.

“Thank you, ohh thank you Sir.”

Ludwig gently cups Feliciano’s face, tracing over his swollen lips with his thumb.

“You’re so handsome.”

Feliciano feels his stomach flutter happily at the praise, kissing Ludwig’s thumb as it passes by his mouth again.

Then Ludwig’s pushing his head down to face the boot that he just came on.

“Look at what your messy cunt did to my boots. Disgraceful.”

“I’m sorry Sir.”

“Lick it up.”

Feliciano moans, gladly licking at the tip, the taste of himself mingling with well cared for leather is intoxicating.

“Yes Sir.”


	2. Good boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: power bottom, whipping, orgasm denial, pet play, dim/sub, begging, cunnilingus, collars, praise kink. 
> 
> ————————
> 
> Request: Feliciano topping Ludwig
> 
> Requested by: ShakeThatCorgiButt

Feliciano tightens the collar around Ludwig’s neck and steps back to admire his work. 

“Such a pretty boy I have.”

Ludwig whines and preens as the praise, shuffling his knees to avoid touching his desperate cock and clenching around the plug in his ass. 

“Good boy. If you behave I won’t have tie your hands up. Now, would you like the whip, or the crop? I’ll let you choose for being so good.”

Ludwig swallows and shudders at the thought. Feliciano settles back on the edge of the bed, crossing leather booted legs while he waited for his response. The leather of the thigh high boots matching perfectly with that of the corset he wore. It made Ludwig’s mouth water and dick twitch. 

He must have taken too long to answer because Feliciano tugs at the chain attached to his collar until is forced onto his hands and knees to avoid falling on his face. 

“Come on cucciolo, use you words.”

“Ah, t-the whip. I want the whip.”

“Good puppy. Oh, and stay like that, I like you on your knees.”

He picks the whip up from the bed, slowly getting up and walking around Ludwig until he’s behind him. Feliciano nudges the plug in his ass experimentally with his foot and is delighted at Ludwig’s sighs of pleasure. 

The first hit comes hard and fast, so sudden that it takes Ludwig by surprise. He lurches foreword and yelps at the impact, then whines as the throbbing heat bleeds into pleasure that goes straight to his cock. 

“Count them for me, tesoro.”

“O-one.”

“Good.”

The next hits come in quick succession, each one harder and faster than the last. Ludwig makes sure to count each one, voice high and slurred with pleasure.

Feliciano stops to admire the red, bruising marks on Ludwig’s back. He strokes a cool hand down them, which makes Ludwig shiver and whine.

Feliciano lets out a pleased sigh of his own at the adorable noises that Ludwig is making. He reaches down pay some attention to his dripping cunt, closing his eyes as he massages his hard clit.

He opens his eyes again when he hears Ludwig whine and shift only to see those lust-clouded blue eyes looking back at him, desperate. 

“Oh tesoro,” he says, circling back around Ludwig to sit on the edge of the bed, “I couldn’t help it, not when I have such a perfect, sexy pet. Look, you’ve gotten me all messy now, and good boys clean up after themselves, don’t they?”

He grips the chain again and pulls, coaxing Ludwig to crawl to him. He spreads his legs, revealing his pink cunt and throbbing clit to Ludwig’s greedy eyes. 

“Sit.”

Ludwig sits back on his haunches, resting his face on Feliciano’s thigh. 

Feliciano strokes Ludwig’s hair lovingly and sighs.

“Good boy. Now, lick it up.”

Ludwig dives foreword. Licking along his folds with long lavish strokes of his tongue, thrusting into his hole and kissing his swollen clit. 

Feliciano moans and tips his head back.

“Yes, si, così, che bravo che sei. Ohhh _cazzo_.”

Feliciano’s words and moans spur him on. He wraps his lips around his clit and sucks, enjoying the sharp tug of the chain and the hand burying into his hair. Ludwig whines as those hips start to roll against his tongue, sitting on his hands to resist the pleading of his own dripping cock.

Soon, Feliciano’s noises come faster, louder, the hand in his hair becomes almost painful and Ludwig knows what that means. He lifts his eyes just in time to see Feliciano’s head tip back in ecstasy as warm fluid squirts against his tongue. 

“Ahhh _oh yes,_ f-fuck.”

Feliciano’s thighs twitch against his face as he rides out his orgasm. Ludwig licks him the whole way through it, only stopping once the chain is being pulled and his head is forced back. 

Feliciano sighs happily as he basks in the afterglow, smiling down at Ludwig as he caressed his face. Wanton, lustful eyes stare back at him, lips parted, humping against the air in a silent plea. 

“Povero tesoro, do you want to feel good to?”

Ludwig nods his head eagerly.

“Yes, Yes please.”

“Come on then.” He taps on the bed and Ludwig climbs on beside him, folding his legs beneath him and placing his hands on his thighs. 

Feliciano loosely wraps his hand around Ludwig’s cock and squeezes, making Ludwig buck violently into his grip. 

“Such a big boy.” He coos, “You deserve a treat for making me feel so good.”

He then lay back and spread his legs again, reaching down in between them to slowly thrust two fingers into his swollen hole, pulling on the chain and beckoning him closer with smoldering eyes. 

“Come here.”

Ludwig’s brain mist have short circuited. Because suddenly he’s on top on Feliciano and thrusting into that welcoming cunt, crying out as his poor cock is enveloped in tight, wet heat. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck _yes Ludwig_ ”

Their pace quickens, hard and swift, swiveling and grinding onto each other like all of the filthiest things that Ludwig can’t think about or else he’ll come. _Oh god_ he wants to come, but he can’t, not until Feliciano does. 

He drives into him quicker. Feliciano latches onto his neck, suckling and biting while his legs wrap around Ludwig’s waist. He pops off with a high pitched moan. 

“Are you gonna make me come,” he mewls, right into Ludwig’s ear, “Are you gonna make me come like a good boy.”

Without thinking, Ludwig reaches in between their bodies to roughly pinch Feliciano’s swollen clit. He _shrieks_ as he comes, arching his back and squirting, grinding against Ludwig’s cock and time seems to slow down as Ludwig can feel himself tethering on the edge, barely able to hold on. 

“Please,” he begs, realizing with horror that he’s still humping against Feliciano’s hole, unable to stop himself, “Please, please let......please let me come.”

Feliciano chuckles breathlessly.

“So needy, va bene, come for me.”

Ludwig’s hips move on their own as he desperately ruts into Feliciano’s hole, chasing that shameless, perfect pleasure.

It’s not long before his entire body is seizing up and he’s coming harder than he’s ever come in his life. 

He buries his head between Feliciano’s shoulder and neck, moaning and crying, dizzy with relief as he empties rope after sticky rope into Feliciano’s cunt.

Feliciano sighs happily and strokes Ludwig’s hair as he’s filled, only speaking once Ludwig’s hips have stopped twitching. He kisses the top of his head and whispers,

“Good boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! My first completed request!
> 
> This was really interesting to write, and I hope that you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely requests! I’ll get to them as soon as I can!


	3. Early Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: consensual somnophilia, riding, praise kink. 
> 
> ———————-
> 
> Request: consensual somnophilia
> 
> Requested by: InsertRandomSnarkyPunHere

Feliciano’s cunt was _aching._

He had woken up at an ungodly hour for what was supposed to be a Saturday lie-in, with a throbbing clit and a sticky mess in his underwear. 

He had climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb Ludwig, and crept into the bathroom, fucking himself hard and fast until he came all over his fingers, then cleaning himself up and crawling back into bed, thinking that that would have been the end of it. 

The relief, however, was short lived. Soon, his clit was demanding his attention again, swelling uncomfortably in his underwear.

Whimpering softly, he brought his hand down to rub at his clit through his boxers, hoping to ease the ache. This only served to further heighten his desperation, which brought him to his current predicament.

Laying on his side at six in the morning, legs pressed together, trying in vain to calm the fierce ache between his legs and to fall back asleep. 

He thinks about creeping to the bathroom again, but he has a sneaking suspicion that it won’t do much, and you can only go so far with your fingers. Oh god he wishes that Ludwig was awake, then this problem would most likely already be solved. 

Ludwig grunts and turns in his sleep. Feliciano bites his lip, thinking about Ludwig only makes him throb harder. He tries not to, but he can’t help thinking about how _wonderful_ Ludwig is to him, how attentive he is, how good he makes him feel.....

Feliciano cups his cunt, squeezes, and has to stifle a moan as memories of nights spent well-fucked flood through his mind. 

He humps against the hand in between his legs, holding back a sob. He hears Ludwig shuffle beside him and stills, he turns around to see that Ludwig has rolled onto his back. 

His eyes are drawn to the discernible lump hidden beneath Ludwig’s underwear. He swallows, mouth dry, as he stares at it. Ludwig is an incredibly heavy sleepers on the weekends. Maybe he could....?

He squeezes his eyes shut again.

_No, you can’t do that. Just wait until he wakes up._

He looks at the clock and almost sobs. 6:47, summer sunlight already streaming through the closed curtains. Ludwig won’t wake up for at least another hour. 

Another searing stab of arousal shoots through him, and he decides that he can’t take this anymore. 

Slowly, he wiggles out of his underwear and crawls on top of Ludwig, straddling his hips and gently cupping his covered sex, squeezing gently. The blankets had already been kicked off at some point during the night. Sleeping with them on had proved impossible in the humid July heat. This made Feliciano’s job much easier.

He rubbed and squeezed until the cock in his grip began to grown hard. Soon, the flushed tip peaked out of the top of Ludwig’s boxers. Feliciano gently peeled them off, exposing the blushing cock to his greedy eyes and cunt. 

He leans down and licks a wet strip from the base all the way up to the leaking slit, making Ludwig whine and moan in his sleep. 

Feliciano can’t help but giggle at how cute Ludwig is as he positions himself above Ludwig’s cock, gently rubbing the tip against his clit before sinking down on it with a low moan. 

He whines once he reaches the base, cunt clenching and drooling around the intrusion. 

Slowly, he begins to lift himself up, sinking back down with long, drawn out mewls. 

He starts to build up a rhythm, using Ludwig’s thighs as leverage, trying to make quick work of bringing himself off.

He grinds against the base, panting and moaning as he feel the cock inside of him twitch and shake. 

He’s so consumed by his own pleasure that he doesn’t feel Ludwig shift until there’s a pair of strong hands squeezing his waist. He gasps and looks down. 

Ludwig’s eyes are peaking up at him, with a warm, lazy smile on his face. 

“Good morning.”

“L-Ludwig...I... oh my god.”

Feliciano stills and holds his head in his hands, shame tinting his ears red. 

He isn’t given much time to be embarrassed, as Ludwig thrusts upwards, making Feliciano mewl and drop his hands from his face as the pace picks up again.

With Ludwig guiding his hips, Feliciano is able to go faster, harder, grinding in time with Ludwig’s thrusts.

“God you’re so wet, what go you so worked up this early?”

Feliciano only responds with a deep moan as he’s bounced up and down Ludwig’s cock, cunt drooling with each slide of their hips.

Pushing himself upright, Ludwig licks around Feliciano’s ear and chuckles.

“Couldn’t even wait until I woke up, so greedy. Are you close Engel?”

“Close, so close, oooohhh g-gonna cum, I’m gonna cum _oh fuck_ ”

Ludwig moves his hand to firmly rub his twitching clit with his thumb, making Feliciano squeal in pleasure. 

“Go on, cum for me.”

Feliciano shrieks, throwing his head back with melodramatic flair, back arching, white hot pleasures coursing through it as he squirts on Ludwig’s cock, cunt pulsing in relief. 

Ludwig gently rubs his hips with his thumb as Feliciano goes boneless against his chest.

“Beautiful.”

He sighs happily at the praise as Ludwig takes hold of his hips again, chasing his own pleasure. Soon, Ludwig cums with a low moan of Feliciano’s name, making him whine as he’s filled.

Ludwig lays them both back onto the bed, stroking Feliciano’s hair as they kiss lazily.

“Good morning, liebling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second request! This was my first time writing somnophilia, so I hope that you like it!
> 
> Thank you all for all of the requests that I’ve received! 
> 
> I’ll get to them all as soon as I can, thank you for being patient!


	4. Inhibit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: sensory deprivation, nipple play, sex toys 
> 
> ——————  
> Request: sensory deprivation + nipple play 
> 
> Requested by: wang_yao_i

“Knock against the headboard three times if you want to stop.” Is the last thing that Feliciano hears before the headphones go on and the room goes silent. 

Hands tied above his head, mouth gaged, and with his eyes covered, Feliciano shivers as Ludwig rubs soothing circles into his hips. 

Soon, the hands start wandering upwards, drawing lazy patterns on his skin until they reach his chest. 

Strong, calloused fingers brushed teasingly over his nipples, making him hiss out a whine through the gag. 

Gently, his nipples are pinched and pressed until they’re stiff and perky. The soft touches soon turn to harsh twists and pulls and Ludwig _tugs_ until Feliciano arches his back off the bed in a silent moan, cunt leaking onto the sheets. 

But then the hands leave him and he’s left panting on the sheets, whimpers building up in his throat as he feels a blunt, cold object drawing circles around his chest. 

Ludwig’s mouth goes dry as Feliciano whines and whimpers. The black leather of the cuffs and blindfold look stunning against his arousal flushed skin. He takes his time in attaching the new toy, deliberately dragging it over Feliciano’s stiff nipples, just to feel him twitch. 

Feliciano makes as noise of frustration as Ludwig continues to tease him. He bucks upwards impatiently and-

_Ah_

He jerks and moans as the clamps finally close around his nipples, bringing jolts of pain and sharp pin pricks of pleasure that go straight to his throbbing clit. 

He’s so distracted by the tight sensations on his chest that he jolts in surprise when rough fingers press against his clit. 

They glide against his drenched folds, gathering slick, before sliding into his loose hole. 

Ludwig marvels at how _wet_ Feliciano is. His fingers make obscene squelching noises as they thrust in and out of that messy hole. He’s fixated on the way that his thighs twitch and jump with every thrust. He adds more fingers and sighs at the resulting strangled moan. 

Feliciano wants to sob. Without his other senses he’s forced to concentrate on whatever pleasure Ludwig wants to give him. The slick slide and stretch of Ludwig’s fingers have never felt so good, but he needs more. He needs Ludwig to squeeze his swollen clit, needs him to pull, and flick the clamps with those big, strong hands, needs him to rub on his stiff, sensitive nipples and to sooth the skin with his tongue because god, the pinched skin feels _so tight_ and _Oh god he needs to cum._

The sudden vibrations on his clit tear a strangle scream from his throat. 

He bucks upwards desperately, heaving through the gag as the vibrator and fingers massage his weeping cunt. He’s already so close that he’s cuming in seconds, pulling at his restraints as he arches his back, vision going white behind the blindfold. 

He’s twitching and whimpering when the vibrator is taken off and the fingers are pulled out. Warm hands massage his thighs as he catches his breath. 

It’s not long before something blunt and warm pushes against his hole. Feliciano rolls his hips invitingly and Ludwig slides all the way in. 

Ludwig groans at the welcoming wet heat that tightens around his cock. He ruts foreword, slowly at first, just to tease, before setting a rough pace. The little breathy whimpers that Feliciano makes are _heavenly_ to his ears. His eyes are drawn to the chain connected to the clamps on Feliciano’s swollen nipples that bounces with every thrust. 

Smirking, he grabs it and _pulls_

Feliciano lets out a chocked cry as the clamps are pulled and twisted. The white hot plain soon bleeds into searing pleasure that goes straight to his cunt. He humps desperately against Ludwig’s cock, aching for more. 

The sensation of relief that comes so suddenly as the clamps are flicked off is so overwhelming that he almost screams, then whimpers as the relief is washed over by a dull, blunt pain. He writhes against the cuffs, straining towards his lover. 

There’s a gentle kiss places on his forehead before that mouth travels lower, and proceeds to lick his sensitive, puffy nipples. Soothing the abused flesh with tender strokes of his tongue. 

Feliciano keens as Ludwig’s hip restart their brutal pace, mouth still on his chest. 

Ludwig’s hands find his nipples again and the calluses make Feliciano shiver as the pinch his his flesh and twist and pull and there is pain again but it’s accompanied by such searing pleasure that Feliciano can’t help but to clench around Ludwig’s cock and moan as his pace begins to falter.

Feliciano is frantically bucking against Ludwig’s ministrations, arousal reaching a feverish pitch that has him desperately searching for anything that will bring him over the edge. 

Then, Ludwig releases the nipple that he was rolling with his tongue and flicks it with his finger before digging his blunt nail into it and the burst of pleasure is enough to send him over as he comes howling on Ludwig’s cock. 

He feels Ludwig still as he fills him, and for a moment everything is still and silent,  
before he feels Ludwig pull out and the straps start to come off. 

He’s met with a chorus of _”You’re so perfect, so beautiful, I love you’s”_ when the headphones come off. 

He sighs happily and giggles when Ludwig pulls him closer as they settle under the covers, satisfied and happy. 

“So? How was it?”

“Mhhm it was good, Ludwig. You always make me feel good.”

Ludwig’s blush stays even after he starts to doze off.

They can clean up tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the requests! I feel like I’m getting better at writing these lol, and I’m sorry if your request is taking time to fill, I’ll get to it, I promise!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


	5. Humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks : pillow humping, accidental voyeurism
> 
> ———————-  
>  Request: Feliciano humping Ludwig’s pillow while he’s not home
> 
> Requested by: eyelessbunny

“You’re not aloud to touch yourself until I come home.”

That was the last thing Ludwig had said before he had left for work after having edged him furiously and then refused to let him come. 

That had been three hours ago. 

He had taken to cleaning the whole house as a distraction from his burning need. It had worked, for a while. Mopping, hovering, and tidying turned out to be fantastic busywork, until he caught himself absentmindedly grinding softly against the corner of the table, re-kindling the fire all over again. 

Now, sitting at his desk, hands clenched and thighs spread, he has no idea how he’s supposed to last for another five hours. 

He doesn’t have any projects that were pressing enough to serve as a distraction. His cunt demands his attention, pulsing against his underwear, making it slick and sticky and uncomfortable, but he’s afraid that if he took it off he’d be too tempted to touch. He had always been a terrible liar, Ludwig would be able to tell right away. 

He moves from his desk to the bed, thinking that maybe, he could sleep it off. 

The bed was still unmade from when they got up that morning. Feliciano flopped down on it, sighing and curling into Ludwig’s side of the bed. 

His pillow smelled like his cologne. Feliciano rested his head on it. Knowing that Ludwig wasn’t going to be home for so long made him ache in disappointment, unless he came home for lunch; but he _never_ comes home for lunch. 

Another throb of arousal has his legs squeezing together.  
He fists the soft pillow, almost crying in frustration, when an idea comes to him. 

Yes, that could work. 

He’s strung so tightly with arousal that he doesn’t even care, and _technically_ he’s not breaking the rules, just bending them a little. 

He sits up, peels off his jeans, and folds Ludwig’s pillow in half, face burning in embarrassment at what he’s about to do. 

He straddles the pillow and gently rocks against it, gasping at the soft pressure against his clit. 

It takes a few awkward thrusts before he finds a good rhythm, humping and grinding against the pillow with wanton abandon. 

He uses his free hands to pull of his shirt and pluck at a nipple. If his underwear was soaked before it’s _filthy_ now, cunt leaking and drooling with every desperate grind of his hips. 

The pleasure mounted, but it wasn’t enough. No matter how hard he bucked or how fast he moved, the soft pressure just wasn’t enough against his covered cunt, but he couldn’t will himself to stop. All he could do was moan and whine, tongue hanging out of his mouth uselessly. 

He was so focused on the slick _pulse_ and _grind_ that he didn’t hear the bedroom door open. 

———————-

Ludwig couldn’t have imagined that his day would have turn out like this. 

He had purposely neglected to tell Feliciano of his half day in order to surprise him at lunch, and he is very grateful for that decision, because his lovers face screwed in concentration and pleasure as he desperately ruts against his pillow and moans his name is truly a beautiful sight. 

He opens the door, humming as he steps in. 

“Liebling.”

Feliciano jumps at the sound, stilling his hips and turning his head, his face lights up in a furious blush as he sets his eyes on Ludwig. 

“Ludwig? Wha..what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you, l suppose that you surprised me more.”

He made his way over to the bed, slowly undoing his tie as he sat down and whispered into Feliciano’s ear. 

“Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. Your clit must have been so hard after this morning. You were so good not to cum as a fucked you with my fingers, but your needy cunt wasn’t satisfied, was it? It must have been so hard for you, not being able to touch yourself, but you just couldn’t help it, so you found a way around it, smart boy. Mmh, your underwear looks _soaked_ why don’t you take it off? It’ll feel much better that way. “

Feliciano had resumed moving against the pillow, eyes hooded and clouded with lust, moaning as Ludwig starts to peel his underwear off. 

Feliciano lifts his hips to help in finally sliding them off. Ludwig slides his fingers in between Feliciano’s folds and sighs. 

“God you’re so fucking wet.”

Feliciano mewls his clit is rubbed in slow, teasing circles, before that hand pulls away. 

“Look how swollen you are. I wonder if you could cum like this, rubbing your fat clit against the pillow like the needy slut you are. Do you think you could?”

“ _Yes_ oh please Ludwig.”

“Go on then.”

Feliciano moans breathlessly as he tentatively starts to move his hips again, Ludwig’s hands on his hips encourage him to build up a rhythm. 

Feliciano pants and drools, the feeling of his cunt raw against the soft pillow is so much better than before. The hands on his hips pushing him harder, faster, sending him closer to the edge. 

“Are you close Engel?”

“N-not enough... ohh Ludwig I need more _please_ ”

Ludwig hums, placing open mouth kisses along Feliciano’s back. 

“What do you need? Tell me.”

“T-touch me, touch me please, _oh fuck._ ”

Ludwig slowly draws his hands up Feliciano’s sides, tickling him slightly, before coming up to tug and twist his nipples. 

The small pinpricks of pleasure make Feliciano gasp and finally cum with a whimpered moan of Ludwig’s name.

Ludwig kisses up Feliciano’s neck while he comes down from his high. 

“There we go. Did that feel good?”

Feliciano just sighs happily and leans back against his chest, sliding the soaked pillow out from beneath him and cringing. 

“We’re going to have to wash this.”

Ludwig chuckles as Feliciano tossed the ruins pillow onto the floor and settles properly into his lap. His hand start to wander up Ludwig’s still clothed ones, only to stop at the prominent bulge in his trousers and squeeze, making him groan. 

Feliciano looks up at him with a deceivingly innocent smile. 

“It’s your turn now, tesoro.”


	6. Hold it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: water sports, shower sex
> 
> ——————
> 
> Request: water sports 
> 
> Requested by: Name (Anonymous)

Feliciano knew that Ludwig was planning something when he stopped from going to the bathroom in the morning.

“Wait, don’t go, I want to try something, ok?”

Feliciano sat back down.

“Ok.”

Ludwig kissed him on the cheek and whispered. 

“What do you say if you want to stop?”

Feliciano shivered. 

“Red.”

Another cup of coffee is placed in front of him. 

“Good boy.”

———————

Feliciano figures out what that ‘something’ is when Ludwig won’t let him go to the bathroom the entire morning. 

A constant stream of drinks are forced into his hand: cups of water, coffee, sips of Ludwig’s own tea, until Feliciano feels like he’s about to burst. 

They had talked about it once, late at night when they both couldn’t sleep, and had decided that it could be something new to do, and so what if they didn’t like it? At least they tried. 

Now, even as he’s clenching his legs together, feeling like he’s only a good laugh away from making a mess all over the goddam couch, he still feels that low buzz of arousal and excitement under his skin.

They’re sitting in the living room watching afternoon soaps with Feliciano’s head comfortable on Ludwig’s shoulder as his arm wraps around Feliciano’s side, just resting there. 

Suddenly, Feliciano feels those fingers move and a light tickle catches him completely off guard. 

He squeaks as he struggles away from Ludwig’s arm to try and not completely loose control over himself.

Ludwig gulps, expression morphing into a mixture of arousal and amusement. He licks his lips before speaking.

“Let’s shower together before bed.”

——————————-

By the time Ludwig was ready to shower, Feliciano was holding back whimpers with each step as they jarred his bladder.

He doesn’t know if Ludwig does it out of concern for him or if he’s in some kind of mood but he scoops Feliciano up in his arms and carries him bridal style until he’s being seated onto the closed toilet. Feliciano feels like Ludwig’s just torturing him at this point as he’s undressed, bladder pressing hot and heavy against his stomach.

The sound of water running _really_ isn’t helping his situation, the lack of clothes somehow making it harder to hold back. 

His legs and hands are firmly quenched and little half moans threatening to escape his throat by the time Ludwig declares the water ready.

Ludwig is all over him as soon as they step under the hot spray, peppering his face and neck with kisses as his hands roam over his body.

Feliciano lets himself melt in those hands, leaning his back against Ludwig’s chest, groaning as his stomach is ghosted over.

“Ludwig no, it’ll make a mess.” He whines, putting all of his effort into not completely soiling both him and Ludwig.

Ludwig just hums, suckles a hickey beneath Feliciano’s ear and places a hand over his abdomen.

He starts massaging in slow, steady circles and Feliciano’s knees buckle because the pain just worsens as his hands become more insistent, pressing harder and deeper and Feliciano wants to sob with how tight his stomach feels and-

Ludwig presses down so quickly before Feliciano can brace for it and sees stars, crying in embarrassment and relief as he finally lets go all over Ludwig’s leg. It’s so good that he can almost tangible, cries turning into breathy moans as arousal zips up his spine, making him shiver.

He feels like he’s going on forever, then it lessens and finally stops and Ludwig is kissing him against the wall and coaxing two fingers into his cunt.

Feliciano mewls as those fingers work against him, thumb pressing against his clit while another finger slides in, fucking into him hard and fast. Rough whispers of praise fill his ears as he comes all over himself with a shudder and a whine, going boneless in Ludwig’s arms.

He chuckles as Ludwig kisses the top of his head and reaches for a shampoo bot.

“How was it liebling? You were so good for me, so pretty.”

Feliciano sighs happily as Ludwig works a lather into his hair.

“I think.....I think that I wouldn’t mind trying it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m not dead!  
> I’ve been slow on updates because I have state exams coming up and we’re also getting ready to move sooo sorry for the inactivity! And I know that this chapter is kinda short, but I really wanted to get it out before my exams. I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> While this isn’t a particular kink of mine, It was fun to write and explore! If you want to know what I absolutely won’t write, please refer to my end notes. :)


	7. Hello, officer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: police au, masturbation, semi-public sex, public masturbation, orgasm delay, cunnilingus, condom use, sex in a closet
> 
> ——————  
>  Request: ok my request is this: they have never met. Ludwig is a police officer, holding a speech at an international conference of sorts. Feliciano, also a police officer, watches the speech. as hes newly on testosterone he is horny as fuck and touches himself in the back row. him and ludwig make eyecontact, ludwig shakes his head no an after the speech they go fuck in a closet.
> 
> Requested by: Request (Anonymous)

_God these conferences are so boring._

Feliciano had to fight the urge to yawn as the officer on the podium finished his speech. The graduating class clapped and cheered as the new officer stepped up. Sitting at the very back gave him the advantage of daydreaming and looking bored without his supervisors chewing him out for it later.

It’s not like he didn’t like his job, in fact, he _loved_ his job. It’s just the slow days like these and the paper work that made the hours crawl.

The crowd cheered again, and Feliciano made a half-hearted attempt at clapping before actually lifting his eyes to see who the last speaker was and-

His heart throbbed, _oh_

Piercing blue eyes looked over the crowd as he ran a hand through slicked back golden hair. Navy uniform hugging strong, broad shoulders.

The man cleared his throat and began his speech. Feliciano stared, wide eyed, not processing a single thing the man was saying, too engrossed in the way his plump lips moved.

Snippets of the new cadets whispers caught his ears.

_”Ludwig Beilschmidt......Germany......lieutenant”_

Ludwig, what a fitting name.

It wasn’t long before Feliciano felt a tingling sensation begin in his lower belly and travel down to his crotch.

He immediately squeezed his legs together to try and stave off the budding arousal.

_Oh god, not now_

Having finally started testosterone was probably one of the best days of Feliciano’s life, and having been on it for almost six months now has brought him almost nothing but positive changes.

His voice started finally deepening, Adam’s apple began forming, his hair began to thicken, hell, even the increased sweating didn’t bother him.

One of the more _interesting_ side effects, however, was his libido increase.

If you had asked Feliciano about his sex drive before his transition he would answered that he basically didn’t have one.

So it was quite a shock to him when he woke up on that fateful morning with sticky underwear and only the remnants of a fading dream to go off of.

Having never really explored with himself sexually, it was a bit of an awkward start before he actually felt comfortable enough to start experimenting.

Which was all fine and dandy, because yay for self discovery right?

Until he started getting aroused in public.

Then it just turned embarrassing.

Sure, his work had gladly excepted him on his transition, but he didn’t think they would ever appreciate a “hey my hormones are making me really horny” as an excuse to leave early.

He was starting to regret not just calling in sick that morning because now he was stuck staring at the most handsome man that he had ever seen with a steadily throbbing clit while at the back of a very large crowd.

He tried to ignore it, he really did. He crossed his legs and tried to focus on what the lieutenant was saying, but when his eyes flickered down to where Feliciano was seated and licked his lips, well, Feliciano knew he was done for.

He squeezed his hand in between his crossed legs, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible. He tentatively started rubbing slow, careful circles over his covered clit, still sensitive through the layers of clothing.  
His mind wanders to big, strong hands and soft lips working up his body and moaning his name. He shudders, and bites his cheek to mask a whine.

The soft rubbing just makes his desperation _worse_ and soon it’s not enough anymore. Feliciano cracks his eyes open (when did he close them?) and surveys the crowd. 

Ludwig is still talking and the crowd is this hanging onto his every work. Feliciano deems it safe to wiggle his hand under the waistband of his trousers. The crossed legs make it harder, but he just manages to brush his folds and _oh god he’s so wet_

He’s getting closer now, fingers frantically rubbing his clit. He can’t finger himself properly like this but he has his fantasies to make up for it. He looks up again and is startled to find that Ludwig is looking over the sea of people and right at him.

He’s so surprised that he stops what he’s doing and panic starts to creep into him. 

_Can he tell?_

He’s sure that he can’t see his hands, but his face must be a mess. He can imagine the fierce blush and hooded look that his eyes get when he’s particularly worked up.

The fear is short lived, however, as Ludwig gives a small nod and continues on. Feliciano doesn’t know if it was just part of his speech but he still feels like he’s been given permission to continue.

He gives a breathy sigh as he resumes his rubbing. He can’t take his eyes from Ludwig’s face. 

He feels warmth pool in his belly and he knows that he’s tethering on the edge now, has to restrain his hips from bucking into his hand as he presses down hard against his swollen nub.

He looks up to lock eyes with Ludwig again and _close, so close, oh god_ and....

Ludwig is shaking his head no.

He couldn’t tell you why he took that as a command, he really couldn’t, but he rips his hands out from his trousers just as he started to come. His gasps and curses are thankfully drowned out by the crowds applause as Ludwig bows and walks down from the podium.

————————-

Later, as they’re all shuffling out of the room, and Feliciano is still trying to wrap his head around the whole experience, he feels a hand in his ass for a brief moment. He quickly turns around and sees a blond head of hair move away amongst the crowd. Confused, Feliciano reaches into his back pocket only to feel a piece of paper that doesn’t feel like a receipt. He pulls it out to see what it is.

_Meet me in the third hallway on the second floor by the broom closet._

_-L_

————————-

Feliciano finally manages to shake his colleagues off and makes his way towards the second floor. The hallway is completely empty, and suspicion is starting to creep into his veins. What if he’s being tricked?

The suspicion continues to mount until he reaches the closer door, which to his surprise is slightly agar.

“Ludwig? It’s-“

His sentence is cut off by a warm pair of lips and a strong hand pulling him inside. Feliciano hears a door lock but is quickly distracted by the feeling of a warm hand on his hip pushing him closer.

Feliciano moans and parts his mouth, inviting Ludwig inside, gasping as Ludwig nibbles his lower lip. He moves his arms up to warp around Ludwig’s neck, coaxing a deep rumble from Ludwig’s chest.

They part, flushed and panting into each others mouths.

Nimble fingers make quick work of his shirt buttons and soon his neck is exposed and Ludwig wastes no time in attaching his mouth to it and kissing up to his ear. 

“Did it feel good? Touching yourself to me.”

Feliciano whines as he feels teeth grazing on a particularly sensitive part of his neck. The feeling of Ludwig brushing against his thigh made him shudder. He was hard. 

“Did it?”

“Yes”

He licks around the shell of his ear.

“Did you cum?”

Feliciano whimpers.

_”No”_

He feels the grin against his throat.

“Good boy.”

Suddenly, Ludwig shifts them both until Feliciano’s back is being pressed up against the wall.

Feliciano wraps his arms around Ludwigs neck as he un-buttons the rest of his shirt, revealing the black vest he wore underneath.

Chuckling, Ludwig slides the vest up and freezes.

Feliciano is confused for a moment before it hits him. 

_Fuck._

_Ludwig didn’t know._

A pit bore it’s way into Feliciano’s stomach as Ludwig spoke.

“Are...are you Transgender?”

Feliciano could feel his cheeks coloring with embarrassment and anxiety.

“Why, does it bother you?” 

_Shit. I didn’t mean to snap like that._

When Ludwig doesn’t answer, he has half a mind to push away and forget that this ever happened, but before he could move, Ludwig kisses up to his ears and whispers.

“Not at all, engel. Just surprised me.”

Feliciano sighs, a wave of relief washing through him.

Ludwig thumbs the hem of his binder.

“Can I take this off?”

Feliciano contemplates it for a moment before answering.

“Yes, but the vest stays on.”

He closes his eyes while Ludwig works with the Velcro straps, only opening them again when he feels the vest being pulled back down.

They fly shut again with a sharp gasp as a warm mouth lathers attention to his nipple. Slowly, a thumb and forefinger come up to gently pinch the other.

_”Oh_ Ludwig ple- _fuck.”_

Ludwig hums, finally leaving Feliciano’s chest and _finally_ moving down until his hands are un-zipping his trousers and pulling them down to reveal the soaked underwear to his greedy eyes.   
Licking his lips, he kneels down to suck on the hard outline of his clit.

Feliciano keens and buries his hands into Ludwig’s hair.

“Ohhh oh fuck _yes_ ”

His moans turn into whines of disappointment when Ludwig pulls off his clit with a wet _’pop’_. He feels Ludwig slowly kissing down his leg, hooking a hand under his knee to bring his ankle closer to him in order to take off his shoe and sock. Feliciano can’t help but whine as Ludwig takes his time repeating the process on the other leg before finally easing his trousers and boxers down to slip them off his feat to be tossed aside . 

Feliciano’s eyes are hooded and drunk with lust, chest heaving as Ludwig slides two fingers up and spreads his drenched folds. 

“God you’re so wet. You want it that badly? Say it.”

Feliciano just lays there, panting, before a sudden pinch to his clit makes him yelp.

_”Say it.”_

“Yes please! I-I want it. I want it so bad.”

“Good.”

Then, Feliciano almost shrieks as Ludwig licks into his hole.

His hands fly into Ludwig’s hair, scrambling for purchase as his hips rock against Ludwig’s face, greedily pushing his cunt against that skilled tongue, letting out a strangle moan when Ludwig pushes two slick fingers in his messy hole.

Ludwig wraps his lips around Feliciano’s swollen clit and hums, relishing in the drawn out moan that follows. Soon, Feliciano’s moving his hips faster, mewling as he desperately grinds his cunt against his tongue.

“Oh Ludwig, s-so good ohh cazzo ah I’m gonna cumm _oh_ ”

Biting back a smirk, Ludwig pulls away, sighing as Feliciano’s needy whines go straight to his cock.

“Shush now, good boy.” He coos, leaving his fingers in just to tease, and reaches into his back pocket to pull out a condom.

“Fuck Ludwig. That’s so sexy.” Feliciano moans as Ludwig tears open the foil with his teeth and rolls it on.

“What is?” Ludwig asks, standing up and spreading Feliciano’s legs, hooking his arm under his knee in order to lift it up.

“You.”

Ludwig smiles and kisses his nose. 

“Well, aren’t you suave.”

Feliciano’s giggles melt into gasps of pleasure as Ludwig starts to push in slowly.

Breathy little ‘haa haas’ escape from Feliciano’s lax mouth as Ludwig bottoms out, cunt pulsing and drooling around the intrusion.

Ludwig moves slowly at first, gently pulling out and pushing back into that warm, wet heat until they both can’t take it anymore. He starts moving faster, satisfying Feliciano’s cries of _”please, more.”_ , hitting a spot that makes Feliciano keen and grinding into it until he’s whimpering incoherently in his arms.

Feliciano feels Ludwig lifting his other knee with his remaining hand, lifting him off the ground and the display of strength makes him swoon. The heavy breathing and grunts of his name in his ear driving him closer to the edge. He voices this with a high whine.

“Are you close?”

_”Yes_ oh Ludwig _please_ s-so good , it’s soo good _oh cazzo_ I-I’m gonna cumm, can I? Please?”

Ludwig suckles a deep bruise right under Feliciano’s ear, making him shudder.

“Go on, you must want to so badly, I can feel how wet you are, cum, cum for me, Feliciano.”

Feliciano wraps his arms around Ludwig’s neck and _shrieks_ as he cums, making a mess on Ludwig’s shirt.

The feeling of warm liquid gushing over his cock sent Ludwig over the edge, filling the condom with a low moan.

Shakily, Ludwig lowers them both until they’re seated on the floor. They lay there for a moment longer, panting until Feliciano giggles and kisses Ludwig’s forehead, basking in the afterglow. They really should get dressed, but for now, this was nice.

 

—————————

Later, at his apartment, Ludwig checks his pockets before throwing his trousers into the washing machine and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

_Today was great. Why don’t we go out sometime?”_

_xxx-xx-xxx-xxxx_

_Call me ;)_

_-F_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So! I finally finished my exams! Whoop whoop! Things have been kinda hectic since we’ll be moving soon, but I still should be able to update more regularly from now on! Again, sorry for my absence!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy!


	8. Update: why I’ve been gone

Hey guys! I’m sorry that this isn’t a new chapter, but I felt like I owe you guys an explanation for my absence. 

1\. Since my last update, I’ve moved back to my home country of Italy. The move was grueling and we’ve settled in a temporary apartment (we’ll move into our house around April)

2\. The school that I’ll be attending is asking me to take some integration exams, therefore I am busy studying for those. 

3\. I have a minor medical condition that we are keeping control of, I will be going to a specialist soon. 

This isn’t a hiatus or anything like that! I am still working on requests and side project. This is just to explain why it’s taking me longer than usual to get chapters out!

Thank you for your patience and I’ll see you all again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to leave a request, great! Please leave one below, however, please keep these in mind as you do. 
> 
> 1\. It might take me a while to write out your requests as I am a student. 
> 
> 2\. I will not write for the following kinks: scat, shota, necrophilia, beastiality, period sex, pregnancy, bloodplay or knife play. I also don’t write genderbent or anything to do with cheating or breaking up. 
> 
> 3\. Please be specific in your requests, the better idea I have of what you want, the better I can write it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
